


Quite Batty

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Animal Death, Bats, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, The Ainur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: In The Book of Lost Tales, Fui Nienna's hall is roofed with bats' wings.In later canon, it is a certain other female character who is associated with bat wings.There can be no connection, though, surely?
Comments: 16
Kudos: 32





	Quite Batty

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for the SWG's Crackuary bingo card, square O4: choose a whack detail from The Book of Lost Tales to become canon.
> 
> It is not quite as cracky as the title might suggest.
> 
> Warning for brief, but gory description of animal death

Did anyone remember, Thuringwethil wondered, that she had emerged from the same train of thought in Eru’s mind as Nienna? Never a Maia of Nienna—Nienna did not hold with the idea of Maiar being hers, anyway. Nevertheless, creeping despair was not so far from grief. Who might Thuringwethil have been, had she not allowed herself so early to be compelled by shadow and seduced by secrets? Meditatively, her fangs ripped into the body of a live bat.

_On the shore of Ekkaia, Nienna sighed. Lifting her hood, she allowed a tiny bat to seek shelter in her white hair._

**Author's Note:**

> 100 words in MS Word
> 
> That bit about Nienna not caring to claim Maiar as hers is spun out of the description of her teaching of Olorin. The idea is that she would teach anyone who came to be taught, but would regard claiming them as followers as too possessive an attitude.


End file.
